Ever Heard of A Misletoe?
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Arthur was just trying to enjoy his night, but since it is Christmas and he hates it-("Humbug!")-he isn't the type to enjoy it. But when he bumps into a certain American, how will his point of view change? Rated T for...Arthur, of course... Please enjoy!


**MARRY X-MAS, EVERYONE! I hope this small story will get lots of reviews and I hope you all have a great x-mas! Not only will I do this, I'll be doing more X-mas stories for everyone! When I think of Christmas, I think of the Mistletoe which represents to me romance where you have to kiss a person, even the one you hate the most, get it!?**

**Please enjoy this and HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

_Ever Heard of a Mistletoe? _

_Arthur Kirkland was having troubles enjoying himself this winter evening._ He sat on his chair near the window of a café he randomly chose and prepares to drink his left cup of boiling hot Earl Grey tea. He had his tea to go but he rather stay in the warm café, feeling the jazzy feel of the old-style 80's café with people all buzzing their voices around about what they will be doing for Christmas.

_Christmas, _he thought miserably. _Humbug! _

As you can see, Christmas wasn't his favorite thing in the world, and some don't know why but he just merely hates this kind of day. Having bored himself to utter misery, he gets off his table and with the cup of Early Grey giving off warmth in his hand, he rudely marches out of the café with a bitter face plastered on that no one can mimic.

Then, out of nowhere, a large gust of freezing winter wind blew on Arthur's bitter face, he glared up at the dark night sky with his lime-green eyes and pushes back his blond hair as he makes his way down the sidewalk.

_I do not believe in Santa,_ he thought to himself, roaming with the crowds of delighted people, _because he never given me what I wished for two years in a row. I try my best to become a better person, but I just hate the fact I will never get anything…_

The cold winds blew harshly around Britain; he tightens his long-sleeved brown overcoat around him and pulls down his scarf to take a sip of his tea that left wonderful warmth in his throat. At least he has his tea to make him feel better, right?

Arthur looked straight up instead of glaring at the concrete sidewalk and right in front of him stands the boy he hated the most.

"Brit, is that you?" Alfred, an American idiot with untidy dirty blond hair and striking blue eyes giving off an unusual spark of excitement in them.

How dare Alfred come right at him with a grin on his face when Arthur was at his most dreadful time? But why Alfred, of all the other people Arthur disliked, had to be walking on the same sidewalk? The younger boy blushed crimson with his pearly white teeth gleaming like Christmas lights, and Arthur just glared away to the streets filled with cars that didn't honk because it was Christmas, thinking they were doing a good deed.

"Hey what's up?" Alfred asked, his bright blue eyes chiming with happiness and his dusty brown hair all messy with snow all over.

"What the bloody hell happen to you?"

"Oh, this?" he points up at his hair. "I was just playing with some kids and making tons of snow angels, and I obviously won because I'm the hero!" Alfred said cocky, tightening his blue jumper with the sign _Cal_ for California yellow cursive.

Arthur took a step closer to him and with his right hand, he starts swiping the snow off his hair as he secretly blush pink from his cheeks. But it was from the cold, of course, nothing personal toward Alfred. Arthur never knew this, but he was always the mother to Alfred's child-like personality. Sometimes he would stop to think what would happen if he had never found him.

Alfred grinned at Arthur. "You never changed, you know?"

Arthur gave a puzzled expression to him.

"You're the one who takes care of me," he explained. "And it makes me happy!"

Arthur blushed bright red and looked down on the floor shyly, taking his hand away from his head when suddenly America takes it and starts pulling him quickly. He had no idea what Alfred was doing, and he rather not know as he tried desperately to pull himself away from him. But it was a shame that America is stronger than him.

"I wanna take you to the huge shindig at the town hall!" Alfred says, pulling him harder and harder down the sidewalk as people walked slowly. "There's this super-size firework show and it'll be awesome cause I helped set it up! So you _have _to come!"

"What if I don't want to go?" Arthur demanded to know.

"Too bad, you're coming anyway!" Alfred resorts a strike, and sadly Arthur knew he _had _to go unless he wants to make him further apart in their relationship.

XxX

The two once enemies who are now friends for this one festive day sat next to each other on the bench near the town hall. Arthur eyed Alfred who seemed eager to watch his work now presenting in just mere minutes while he, cross-legged, couldn't wait for it to finish so he could go home.

The town hall looked magnificent, everyone who had time decked out the place with green and red ribbons tied on the coliseums holding the humongous mansion and the streets filled with Christmas lights glittering like stars at the nighttime. Many people gathered around the town hall to see this extravaganza and many brought friends, families and lovers to watch this as the hall filled up in matter of seconds.

"What's taking them so long?" Arthur asked, feeling tired for the wait.

"They'll show it in a few seconds," Alfred replied hastily.

"Also, lately I saw a lot of mistletoes around and…" Arthur thought for it a minute, before speaking but said, "France tried to kiss me for no reason, but I guess it's because of the mistletoe."

Alfred, out of nowhere, croaked his head to him with disbelief as he grins darkly, thinking of torturous ways to get back at France after Christmas. Arthur would actually want to do something now, but because of this stunt and it being Christmas, he has to wait until the new year comes. When Arthur looked over to Alfred, however, his face looked suspiciously serious as if he said something wrong when he mentioned France.

"Has…has he made any other moves on you?"

"Well, one time he was drunk like I when we were at the pub, and he nearly tried to kiss me when I blocked him with my Queen Victorian Kick," Arthur playfully did a midair kick, demonstrating the kick.

_What the hell is a 'Queen Victorian Kick? _"Does he do it all the time, or what?" he asked on, bugging Arthur slightly.

"No, we both hate each other to the very gutter!" Arthur resorts in disbelief at America. Britain looked up at the night sky now brimming with dark clouds and a shining white moon. "Why the bloody hell would I be with a git like him? I rather be with _you,_ of all people, than that bloody wanker."

Alfred's eyes shined with excitement. "You…you really mean it?" he couldn't hide the obvious smile he forcefully tried to pull back.

Arthur looked at Alfred with furrowed eyebrows and a bitter face. "Of course, you are _ten million_ and one percent better than that git!" He quickly looked away. "Not trying to be weird or anything, you git…"

Alfred looked stupendously joyful at him, Arthur could tell because he can feel the warmth from his annoying smile he always gave to people when he becomes joyful like this. As much as he thinks it is annoying…he secretly longed for him to smile at him. Arthur then felt an average tap on his shoulder and with a tiresome face, looks over his shoulder to see America…holding a small plant near his face.

Alfred…is holding a mistletoe! Before he could even say something with his opened mouth, Alfred closed in out of the blue and their mouths swirled together in a fiery French kiss. Arthur was preparing himself to push away, but his mouth soon melted gloriously with warmth that build lovingly, Arthur could feel the warming, romantic kiss in his mouth and soon gave in.

_BANG! BA-BANG!_

The fireworks soared upon the dark sky, filling with millions of colors sparking furiously yet beautifully to everyone standing near. No one ever paid attention to Alfred and Arthur kissing together, now holding each other closely together as massive explosions wowed the crowds young and elderly. When they broke off their kiss, they stared deeply at each other.

"I'm glad..." Alfred said, "that you think I'm better than France."

"Oh, shut up, wanker, and kiss me!" Arthur shouted, pulling Alfred closely to kiss him some more.

And at command, Alfred kissed his lover back, enjoying the wonderful, unforgotten night they both shared together. But while they did so, they never knew that...well, look for yourself near the bushes behind the two kissers.

"Oh my god, wait until the others watch this!" Elizabeth squealed happily, taping the whole scene.

"Best. Christmas. Ever." Kiku said, watching with a nosebleed leaking off his nostrils. "Why doesn't Hercules do this to me?"

Kiku and Elizabeth heard sniffing and weeping, they glanced over their shoulders to see a crying France. "Why are you crying, friend?" Elizabeth asked. "You can have a chance with Arthur next time!"

"But-but I wanted to be with him!" France cried, blowing his nose with a leaf from the ground.

_Oh well, maybe next time!_


End file.
